


Шрамы

by fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019), Nati



Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Smetana TV, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Background Het, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, RPF, Romance, Russian Youtube, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Шрам на груди — его любовь к другому человеку.
Relationships: Vasilii Shakulin/Evgenii Kalinkin, minor Vasilii Shakulin/Evgeniia Grishechkina, Василий Шакулин/Евгений Калинкин, Вася Шакулин/Женя Калинкин
Series: AGARD 2020 Миди низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813249
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Соулмейты





	Шрамы

Жене едва исполнилось двенадцать, когда его руку пронзила ужасная боль, от которой на секунду даже в глазах потемнело. Он вскрикнул, схватился за плечо и сильно зажмурился, переживая приступ. Смотреть, что там с рукой, было попросту страшно, но когда боль немного прошла, Женя всё-таки решился открыть глаза. Крови, нарисованной в воображении, не было совсем, но на коже протянулся небольшой неровный шрам. Женя провёл по нему пальцем, потёр немного, зачем-то оглянулся по сторонам и, честно, не знал, что вообще делать. Никого дома не было, так что Женя просто замотал руку платком и с трудом дождался мать с работы.

Мама тогда долго гладила его по плечу, выглядя странно: не то расстроено, не то радостно. Но неодобрительно поджимала губы точно. Женя был тогда ещё мальчишкой совсем, поэтому смутно понял всю эту ситуацию с соулмейтами. Но на всю жизнь запомнил, как неловко было маме рассказывать своему двенадцатилетнему сыну про секс и как трудно было объяснять, что видимый только им самим шрам на руке он получил потому, что его родственная душа где-то там впервые попробовала с кем-то переспать.

Дальше шрамы стали появляться с завидным постоянством, и к тринадцати годам Женя почти ненавидел своего соулмейта и мечтал при встрече съездить ему по морде. Очень-очень сильно и больно, конечно же. А потом у них будут прекрасные отношения, разумеется, как же иначе. Но к пятнадцати, когда Женя сам вошёл в тот период, когда вставало в самых разных ситуациях, неожиданных местах и на всё подряд, он переосмыслил все свои шрамы и, в принципе, понял, почему его соулмейт ведёт такую активную сексуальную жизнь. К тому же, Женя решил, что его родственная душа явно старше его самого где-то лет на пять, а ещё, скорее всего, мужчина. По крайней мере, Женя думал, что девушки не занимаются сексом так много и часто, но проверить теорию не мог, потому что спросить было не у кого: к матери с такими вопросами соваться было стыдно, а к одноклассницам – стрёмно, не объяснишь же, что это чисто исследовательский интерес. Самого Женю соулмейт своего пола ничуть не пугал и не расстраивал, не такое уж и редкое явление это было.

Незадолго до своего шестнадцатилетия Женя проснулся от дикой боли, от которой хотелось свернуться в позу эмбриона, выть и плакать. Новый шрам появился там, где Женя ожидал увидеть его меньше всего – напротив сердца. И его появление было болезненнее всех остальных, даже того первого в двенадцать. Это был самый ужасный, самый обидный шрам из всех – шрам влюблённости его соулмейта в другого человека. В первый момент Женя хотел в отместку прямо с утра тоже пойти и кому-нибудь признаться, чтобы его недалёкая родственная душа, совсем о нём не заботящаяся и не щадящая, наконец тоже что-то почувствовала. Но, пролежав всю оставшуюся ночь без сна, Женя успокоился, смирился и даже простил. Во-первых, даже если он скажет кому-то заветные слова, то без реального чувства влюблённости они ничего не дадут. Во-вторых, сердцу не прикажешь – если уж чувства возникли, то с ними уже ничего не сделаешь. В-третьих, они с соулмейтом могли вообще никогда не встретиться – мир был огромный, его родственная душа могла жить в другом городе, другой стране или даже на другом континенте. Женя всё это прекрасно понимал, но обидно всё равно было. Со временем, правда, прошла и обида, и каждый новый шрам он встречал со спокойствием, понимая, что сделать с этим ничего не может. Женя с головой окунулся в выпускной класс, впервые поцеловался, впервые занялся сексом – очень быстрым, неловким и немножечко стыдным – сдал экзамены и рванул в Питер к светлому будущему.

***

Питер нравился Жене всем. Большой город со множеством людей, которым всё равно, во что ты одет, что ты ешь, как ты ходишь. Но при этом Питер не отталкивал от себя, он был дружелюбен к Жене, который долго искал себя, не зная, чем он хочет заниматься по жизни. Питер подкинул Калинкину и полезные знакомства, и новых друзей, и неплохие перспективы. К двадцати трём Женя не чувствовал себя бесконечно успешным, но целенаправленно был где-то на полпути к этому.

Но разумеется, разумеется что-нибудь обязательно должно было случиться. И оно случилось, когда на съёмки очередного выпуска Павлов приехал с другом, который смеялся над каждой их шуткой и щедро рассыпал свои, порой доводя парней до икоты. Вася приехал просто за компанию – а потом появлялся так часто, будто тоже работал на канале. 

Женя помнил ту ночь, когда проснулся от дикой боли и шрама, проявившегося напротив сердца. Тогда он много думал о влюблённостях и о том, что не может соулмейта винить в этом, ведь сердцу не прикажешь. Это была ужасная боль, и сейчас Женя почти сочувствовал своей родственной душе, которая тоже должна была испытать это чувство. Ведь сам он до боли ясно понял, что влюблён. Впервые в своей жизни и совершенно безнадёжно.

Как вообще понять, что ты любишь человека? Особенно, если этот человек уже некоторое время в твоём окружении, вы неплохо общаетесь, зависаете у общих друзей, находите много схожего. Как поймать ту точку невозврата, когда обычная дружеская симпатия к человеку трансформируется в любовь, а ты сам сидишь и в голову влетает внезапная мысль «интересно, а каково с ним целоваться»?

Вот и Женя пропустил этот момент и сам не заметил, как перешёл черту. И ведь не было никакого особого случая или какой-то необычной ситуации, после которой можно посмотреть на человека по-другому, нет, всё было как всегда. Они все сидели в кафе, накидывали идеи для следующего выпуска, а потом Вася просто рассмеялся над какой-то Жениной шуткой. И всё. Всё, вот так просто. Калинкин завис, как старый комп, на который пытаются установить новую игрушку. Никакого фейерверка в сознании, никаких откровений свыше, просто осознание, что ты влюблён в человека. Самый волнительный и одновременно самый пиздецовый момент за все двадцать три года в жизни Жени. Даже первый секс осознавался чем-то меньшим.

Наверное, немаловажную роль играло то, что у каждого человека был другой человек, предназначенный ему судьбой. Конечно, если смотреть по мировой статистике, то меньше половины людей этого самого человека находили, потому что чисто физически со всеми не перевстречаешься. Женя не был романтиком и уже с шестнадцати-семнадцати перестал ждать, но всё же. В мире, где люди получали шрамы за каждый секс своего соулмейта с кем-то другим, все подсознательно всё-таки надеялись встретить свою половинку.

Женя думал, что когда-нибудь и он влюбится. Сначала он ждал этого чувства в старших классах, потом в универе. Но он никогда не думал, что оно долбанёт его в двадцать три, да ещё и в такой ситуации. Что может быть хуже, чем влюбиться в чужого парня, с которым тебе вот стопроцентно не светит? Только влюбиться в чужого парня, с которым тебе стопроцентно не светит и с которым вы постоянно вращаетесь в одних кругах. У них с Васей было много совместных идей и общие друзья. А ещё у Васи была Гришечкина, которую Женя тоже знал и даже по-дружески любил.

А теперь Женя сидел, смотрел на Васю и думал: «Да ёбаный же ты пиздец, ну почему именно он?» Вопрос был риторический, но если бы какой-нибудь голос свыше всё-таки сказал, почему он – было бы прекрасно.

Вася был из той же категории людей, что и сам Женя – вечно молодой и вечно пьяный. Шакулину было уже под тридцать, а он всерьёз собирался через два года отметить юбилей, набив татуировку с Хэллоу Китти и вытворив ещё какой-нибудь финт ушами. Женя даже не сомневался, что так и будет – наверное поэтому Васю легко было представить в роли весёлого дядюшки-раздолбая, но сложно в роли отца или мужа. Однако Женя не обманывал себя ложными надеждами, все и так знали, что рано или поздно, но Вася всё-таки женится на Гришечкиной. Они были вместе со студенческой скамьи, красивая пара с багажом прекрасных историй за плечами. Жени Калинкину в этом тандеме места не было.

Да он и не стремился, если уж на то пошло. Он хорошо знал их обоих, серьёзно, он не разрушил бы их отношения, что за бред. Со своей внезапной влюблённостью он справится самостоятельно.

— Ты чего завис? — спросил Вася, вырывая из блуждающих мыслей.

— Произошла перезагрузка сознания, обновления устанавливаются, — хмыкнул Женя, тряхнув головой.

— А выглядел так, будто тебе в мозг постучались с вопросом «а не хотите ли поговорить о радости нашей шизофрении», — усмехнулся Вася.

Женя закатил глаза и ткнул пальцем Шакулина в плечо, тот наигранно принялся страдать и тереть пострадавшее место. Женя улыбнулся и на пару секунд сильно зажмурился. Интересно, интернет даст ему ответ, как разлюбить человека?

***

Разлюбить человека оказалось не так просто, как хотелось бы. В какие-то моменты Жене казалось, что у него получилось, а в какие-то он чувствовал себя влюблённым настолько, что хоть напейся и звони с пьяными признаниями. Сначала Вася просто приходил на добровольных началах и оценивал, насколько та или иная идея безумна. Потом он начал участвовать в придумывании контента и так плотно вошёл в жизнь канала, что казался его неотъемлемой частью, даже несмотря на то, что пока не снимался в видео сам. Он влился в их коллектив так органично, будто был с ними с самого начала. И Женя просто физически не мог не смотреть на него всякий раз, как они оказывались в обозримом пространстве друг друга.

Вася никогда не испытывал от этого дискомфорта, он всегда легко впускал людей в своё личное пространство, а от тех, кого называл друзьями, мог не отлипать часами. С тем же Павловым они могли усесться на диван в обнимочку и просидеть так все часы съёмок, периодически что-то обсуждая и хохоча. Калинкин старался как-то сдерживаться, специально себя контролировать и намеренно не обращать на Васю внимания. Получалось не всегда, а если и получалось, то как-то совсем херово, потому что взгляд сам искал Шакулина, будто магнитом тянуло.

Женя считал, что это какой-то трэш, и совершенно не знал, что с этим делать, потому что тактика «подожду, оно пройдёт», очевидно, тут не работала. Особенно когда они собирались всей компанией и пили так много, что абсолютно каждый мог совершить какой-то тупой поступок, за который потом нормальным людям бывает стыдно.

Женя понял, что он почти совсем в хлам, когда заметил, что нещадно залипал на Васю уже минут пятнадцать. Просто смотрел и смотрел, а в голове был какой-то пиздец типа «хочу понюхать его волосы», «хочу лизнуть его шею», «хочу целоваться-целоваться-целоваться». И совсем всё плохо стало, когда в этой мешанине из матов и мечтаний девочки-подростка, проскользнула мысль «он такой солнечный-солнечный мальчик». Женя даже отвлёкся ненадолго от залипаний на Васю и расхохотался: серьёзно, в каком вообще состоянии нужно быть, чтобы назвать почти тридцатилетнего мужика солнечным мальчиком?

Объяснять, почему он ржёт, как гиена, не пришлось: в их компании трезвых людей уже не осталось, все и так смеялись над чьей-то очередной шуткой. Женя шутки не слышал и смеялся над вывертами собственного сознания, но всё равно никак не мог отделаться от этого «солнечный» и «хочу поцеловать». И если бы Калинкин был чуть менее в дрова, он бы просто пошёл спать. Но нет, черта, когда тебе уже весело, но ты ещё немного соображаешь, была пройдена на предыдущей бутылке, так что теперь Женя хотел творить всякую дичь. И так печально, что остановить его было совершенно некому.

Он оказался рядом с Васей быстро, уселся рядом и приобнял его за плечи. Тот запрокинул голову наверх, увидел Женю и пьяно улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза. Вася был пьянее Жени раза в два и даже не мог нормально сфокусировать взгляд, который то и дело уплывал куда-то вбок и вниз.

— Жееенечка, — протянул Вася с придыханием и сам же от этого рассмеялся.

Женя понимал, что рано или поздно его что-нибудь сорвёт. И, в общем-то, тут его и сорвало от всего сразу: и от плывущего, а оттого кажущегося томным, взгляда, и от пьяного протяжного выдоха с его именем, и даже, мать его, от запаха чужого шампуня. Жене было двадцать три, он медленно то ли получал известность на ютубе, то ли спивался в конец, а ещё он любил чужого парня. И сейчас собирался его поцеловать, а в голове по этому поводу не было ни одной мысли – только звенящая пустота.

Пьяные поцелуи всегда отличаются неловкостью. Особенно когда они именно пьяные, а не слегка нетрезвые. Обоих может мотнуть в сторону, можно случайно заехать кому-нибудь локтем по рёбрам, схватиться пальцами за футболку и потянуть вниз, а воротник до боли будет натирать шею, столкнуться зубами и начать беспричинно ржать прямо в процессе. Их с Васей пьяный поцелуй собрал все штампы пьяных поцелуев и вошёл у Шакулина, наверное, в топ самых зашкварных вещей всей жизни. При условии, конечно, что Вася вообще вспомнит, что происходило.

Женя же чувствовал себя идиотом. Пьяным, одиноким, но – и это самое печальное – всё ещё влюблённым и даже немного счастливым от почти украденного поцелуя идиотом.

— Какая вы милая пааара, — преувеличенно умилённо протянул рядом Лапук.

Остальные засмеялись. Вася, всё также сидящий рядом с Женей и уткнувшийся ему носом куда-то под ключицу, засмеялся тоже. Женя улыбнулся, с трудом удерживая себя от какой-нибудь фразы, которая его закопала бы с концами. Типа «ах если бы». Он был на дне дна и вряд ли кто-то сможет помочь ему оттуда вылезти.

— Ты его с Гришечкиной перепутал? — спросил Егоров. — Типа Женя и Женя – какая разница?

— Ага, кто по пьяне разберётся, — со смехом отозвался Вася, всё ещё не делая попыток отодвинуться от Калинкина. — А в сексе-то как удобно будет!

— Главное не перепутать, кому потом кольцо надевать, — почти трезво заметил Павлов, который даже когда пил, умудрялся сохранять нормальную дикцию.

— Мне не налезет, — рассмеялся Женя, и остальные подхватили.

Смешно ему, на самом деле, совсем не было. Он прекрасно понимал, что рано или поздно Шакулин сделает Гришечкиной предложение, потому что они действительно были прекрасной парой. Пьяные поцелуи с… коллегой? другом? не имели никакого значения. Даже не поцелуи, а один поцелуй. О котором на утро вообще никто, кроме Жени, не вспомнит. А он будет помнить, потому что только этот поцелуй ему и светил, а больше – ровным счётом ничего.

Неожиданно Вася закинул ему руку на шею, неловко проехав рукавом по щеке. Женя опустил взгляд, смотря вопросительно. Шакулин улыбался чуть криво, но как-то загадочно, будто знал какую-то тайну, о которой Жене просто необходимо было услышать. Калинкин поддался тянущей вниз руке и наклонился, а Вася почти прижался губами к его уху.

— Натянем, если нужно, — сообщил он и довольно расхохотался, когда Женя возмущённо его оттолкнул.

Вася любил флиртовать. Он делал это машинально, ничего за этим флиртом не подразумевая, просто вот так жил, как будто весь мир пытался закадрить. Даже Гришечкина не ревновала его, когда он начинал разговаривать с людьми в подобной манере, да и остальные давно привыкли. Шакулин флиртовал со всей командой Сметаны и с Женей, конечно, тоже. Вот только вряд ли у Лапука или Егорова с Павловым мурашки от его слов по коже бегали, а шрамы как будто огнём обжигало. Женя понимал, что Вася не специально так делает, как понимал и то, что такая реакция у него из-за собственных тупых чувств, но ничего с этим сделать не мог. Всякий раз становилось жарко, и извечные толстовки были совсем не причём.

Иногда Жене хотелось сказать: «Хватит. Прекрати на меня смотреть. Прекрати со мной флиртовать». Но он молчал, потому что не хотел терять их зарождающуюся дружбу, потому что как самый последний мазохист ловил на себе эти взгляды и наслаждался ими, наслаждался этим флиртом, после которого Вася спокойно шёл к Гришечкиной, а Женя – к одинокой постели и порно, во время которого представлял совсем других людей. Двадцать три года – это нормальный вообще возраст, чтобы ещё называть себя «страдающей от неразделённой любви малолеткой» или уже пора перерасти и просто гордо именовать себя идиотом?

Женя снова посмотрел на Васю, который медленно перетёк с дивана на пол и присоединился к лежащему на диванных подушках Павлову, с которым начал что-то тихо обсуждать, прерываясь на смешки. Женя, глядя на это, испытал моментальный удушающий приступ ревности, но тут же заставил себя успокоиться. Он не имел никакого права никого ревновать. Идиот, как есть идиот. И страдающая малолетка в комплекте. Два в одном, такое вот своеобразное комбо неудачника.

Женя встал и не совсем твёрдым шагом дошёл до спальни, где на автопилоте разделся и лёг в кровать, даже не вспомнив, что она, вообще-то, не его вовсе. Спать было лучше, чем загоняться всякими дебильными мыслями по тупым поводам. Так что Женя просто лёг и закрыл глаза, собираясь завтра встать и ни о чём не вспомнить.

Разумеется наутро Калинкин помнил всё. Успокаивало то, что Вася – похмельный и помятый – не помнил и половины.

***

Женя привык носить кофты с детства. Да, шрамы никто, кроме него не видел, но внутренне ему было комфортнее в полностью закрытой одежде, что создавало некоторые проблемы летом, потому что идти в толстовке или ветровке в жару – то ещё удовольствие. Нет, Женя не истерил, если кто-то видел его в футболке, и не шугался людей, если вдруг решал надеть что-то лёгкое. Просто комфортнее было всё-таки прятать шрамы под одеждой, даже если их никто в принципе бы и не увидел.

Но для съёмок он мог и потерпеть. Они собирались снимать «Парни пробуют тайский бокс», а заниматься спортом в помещении в закрытом наглухо спортивном костюме – тупо даже для Калинкина. Поэтому сегодня – шорты и футболка. Женя не то чтобы любил или не любил спорт, скорее для него он всегда был чем-то не особо значимым, но Лапук фонтанировал идеей, и она была объективно намного лучше любой другой, которые они забраковали до этого. По крайней мере вряд ли Женю долбанёт инфаркт от небольшой активности. 

— Ждём Павлова, — кивнул Саша, когда Женя подъехал. — Лёха уже здесь.

— Только Диму? — уточнил Калинкин, направляясь к раздевалке.

— Шакулин ещё собирался посмотреть и поржать, — хмыкнул Лапук. — Сказал, что они потом куда-то с Павловым собираются.

— В бар, наверно, куда ещё-то, — сам себе сказал Женя.

В раздевалке никого не было, хотя людей по залам было немало. Женя не торопился, потому что спешить было некуда, позалипал пару минут в телефон, завис над футболкой, потому что думал, что взял вообще другую, и только потом услышал Павлова с Шакулиным, которые всегда умели заходить с таким шумом, будто их там толпа в десять человек. 

— Ты опять в своих семейниках припёрся, — с хохотом обратился к Лапуку Вася, заходя в раздевалку спиной вперёд.

— У тебя дома такие же, — крикнул ему в ответ Саня.

— Ты не сможешь это доказать, — отозвался Вася и, наконец, заметил Женю: — Привет труженикам нелёгкого ютуб-труда.

Женя махнул ему рукой в приветствии и улыбнулся. Он почти всегда улыбался, когда здоровался с Шакулиным, потому что испытывал что-то сродни мимолётного восторга просто от встречи. Да-да, тупая эмоция, которая вообще никак не помогала в жизни, но что поделать. Смотреть на ответную улыбку было приятно, и Женя не знал, как от этого избавиться. Но сегодня вечно широкая Васина улыбка как-то быстро слетела с лица. Шакулин замер на середине движения, уставился на Калинкина в упор и смотрел, вообще не отрываясь. Женя дёрнул плечами и, кривляясь, встал в якобы соблазнительную позу.

— Глаз отвести не можешь? — спросил он, жеманно поведя плечами, показывая, что всего лишь шутит.

— Ты в детстве в аварию попал, что ли? — как-то напряжённо спросил Вася.

— Чего? — удивился Калинкин. — Только на велике однажды бордюр не перепрыгнул и вписался носом в асфальт. Ты к чему это воо…

Женя замолчал так резко, будто подавился, и уставился на напряжённого Васю во все глаза. Шакулин впервые видел его без кофт, с голыми руками и торсом. И всё должно было быть нормально, ведь шрамы на теле мог видеть только сам Женя и его соулмейт. Но если Вася…

— Вася?.. — тихо позвал Калинкин, не уверенный в правильности своих суждений.

— Я… — отозвался Вася хрипло, потом закашлялся и некоторое время молчал, продолжая скользить взглядом по рукам, груди и животу. — Это всё… я?

Женя сделал шаг назад, прикрыл глаза и заставил себя успокоиться. Нельзя сейчас впадать в панику, подумаешь, его любимый человек оказался его соулмейтом, какая мелочь. К тому же, сам Вася явно был в шоке.

— Если ты видишь помимо татушек ещё что-то, то… да, — подтвердил Калинкин.

— Пиздец блядь, — ёмко выразился Вася и уставился Жене на грудь, прямо на тот шрам, что был напротив сердца.

Шрам любви Шакулина к другому человеку. К другой Жене, к той женщине, с которой он прожил больше пяти лет, которую боготворил и с которой хотел связать свою жизнь. Свалившийся на голову соулмейт был для Васи, наверное, самым ужасным, что могло с ним произойти, ведь теперь нельзя было так просто отмахнуться. Теперь Вася знал, что каждая ночь, проведённая в объятиях Гришечкиной, оставалась шрамом на теле Калинкина. Знал, что кольцо, надетое на её палец, шрамом обовьётся и на пальце родственной души.

Шрамов на теле Васи было на порядок меньше. Нет, Женя был не святой, просто не такой любвеобильный и не сходил с ума, когда секса долго не было, в конце концов, всегда можно было помочь себе рукой. И у Васи не было главного – не было шрама напротив сердца, потому что Женя Калинкин умничка, он просто пошёл и влюбился в своего же соулмейта. Который об этом, конечно же, не знал.

Их встреча соулмейтов совсем не походила на романтичные фильмы, пачками выпускаемые Голливудом, или книги, ставшие бестселлерами. Не было восторга, радостных возгласов, они не бросились на шеи друг друга, покрывая лица поцелуями. Вася по-прежнему смотрел в одну точку и молчал, а Женя не знал, куда деть руки и стоит ли сложить их на груди, закрываясь. Наверное, нужно было натянуть обратно кофту, а потом пойти в ближайший бар и надраться. Хотя нет. Нет, пить сейчас точно не стоило. Мало ли к каким это приведёт последствиям, а ситуация и без того сложилась не самая лучшая.

— Я сегодня не останусь, — наконец нарушил молчание Вася и отвёл взгляд, подхватывая вещи. — Мне нужно пройтись.

Женя кивнул и всё-таки обхватил себя руками, закрываясь. Конечно, Шакулину нужно пройтись. Подумать и подобрать слова, чтобы сказать, как ему жаль и всё такое, но быть вместе они не могут, потому что Вася любит совсем другого человека. Может быть у него уже даже кольцо где-нибудь лежит и счёт на будущую свадьбу открыт. Женя Калинкин в эти планы если и входил, то только как друг и один из этих странных дядюшек для будущих детей. Которые приходят иногда, приносят какие-нибудь глупые подарки не по возрасту и зовутся «друг семьи».

— Жень, а чего Вася ушёл с таким лицом, будто у него мир на глазах разрушился? — заглянул в комнату Большов. — Тааак, и у тебя такое же. Что случилось?

— Ничего, — помотал головой Калинкин и тут же начал одеваться обратно, не особо заботясь, что футболку натянул неправильно. — Совершенно ничего.

Просто их жизни только что пошли по пизде.

***

Женя честно почти всю ночь хотел надраться до состояния полного отруба, но мазохистически ждал появления нового шрама. Ведь Вася не мог не пойти к Гришечкиной, а стресс он всегда снимал именно сексом. Но нового шрама не появилось, Гришечкина не ворвалась к Калинкину со скандалом, Вася не написал никаких прощальных смс, так что Женя серьёзно под утро извёлся весь и уже не знал, что думать. Новый день не принёс ни облегчения, ни надежды, потому что плавно перетёк из предыдущего и был встречен им без сна.

Лапук отписался, что выпуск они сняли, хотя Женя поступил очень по-мудацки, просто свалив и кинув на прощание что-то вроде «не сегодня». Но вся команда надеется, что у них с Васей всё нормально и не произошло ничего страшного. Видимо, Большов поделился всё-таки рассказом и о поспешном уходе Шакулина, и о жалком виде Калинкина. Женя наотрез отказался рассказывать, что произошло, и отстранённо подумал, достаёт ли Павлов подобными вопросами Васю. И если да, то что тот ему отвечает.

Женя как мог заставлял себя успокоиться. Говорил себе, что ничего страшного не произошло, просто приключилась вот такая вот ситуация, они её разрулят и всё будет, как прежде. Они просто сделают вид, что не было этого откровения, что их соулмейты где угодно, но не рядом. Женя будет смотреть, как Вася строит своё будущее с другим человеком, и точно знать, когда у него был секс, а Шакулин будет получать свои редкие шрамы в моменты пьяного угара и считать, что Калинкин никогда никого не любил. Отличный жизненный план.

Из-за всех этих мыслей Женя не спал всю ночь, но под утро всё-таки вырубился. Проснулся он от вибрации телефона, подумал сначала про будильник и в полусне потянулся его отключить, но тут же подскочил, увидев смску от Васи. Моментально бросило в холодный пот, желудок от волнения сжался, и Женя вообще не к месту подумал, что уже почти сутки ничего не ел.

«Я подойду к шести?»

Женя сглотнул и прочитал сообщение несколько раз, чтобы быть точно уверенным в том, что буквы не поменялись местами и он действительно видит именно этот вопрос, а не, например, «давай больше никогда не разговаривать друг с другом».

«Конечно»

Написал в ответ Женя и задумался, не нужно ли дописать ещё что-нибудь. Но решил, что нет. Им явно предстоял серьёзный разговор и шутки сейчас были определённо не к месту.

«Жди тогда»

Женя посмотрел время, оценивая, сколько осталось до часа X. Пять часов было ещё в запасе, так что он успевал привести в порядок себя и квартиру, может быть даже что-нибудь приготовить… Хотя, что за дебильные мысли в голове. Можно подумать, что Вася обратит на это внимание. Да он и придёт, наверное, чтобы за пятнадцать минут расставить все точки над i и попытаться объяснить Калинкину, почему они не пара, даже будучи соулмейтами. И Женя уже заранее был готов согласиться с каждым аргументом, потому что тут явно не тот случай, когда нужно бороться за своё счастье. Шрам напротив сердца красноречивей любых слов говорил, кому отдал свою любовь Вася. А отбивать парня у подруги… Ну, Женя не собирался этого делать. Это не было каким-то бесконечно благородным порывом, это было решение, продиктованное реальностью. Вася его не любил, а любил Гришечкину. И будет продолжать её любить, несмотря ни на что. Тем более на эфемерную связь с Калинкиным.

Так что Женя, приняв решение, твёрдо собирался стоять на своём. Да, будет больно. Да, он не сразу оправится. Но сотни людей были в его положении… ну, может и не совсем в его, но в похожем. И ничего – справились. И Женя тоже справится. Не маленький мальчик, в конце концов.

Вася пришёл ровно в шесть, проявив несвойственную для себя идеальную пунктуальность. В руках у него были пакеты с пивом и закусками, на плече болталась спортивная сумка с неизвестным содержимым. Женя понадеялся, что там хотя бы не алкоголь, иначе они упьются не просто в хлам, а насмерть вообще. Они молча сели за кухонный стол напротив друг друга, открыли пиво, Шакулин поднял бутылку и потянулся вперёд, и Калинкин ответил, хотя думал, что пить они будут не чокаясь.

— Я Жене рассказал, — сказал Вася, глядя куда-то в стену. — Мы с ней давно договаривались, что скажем, если вдруг так произойдёт.

— И как она отреагировала? — спросил Женя, бездумно накручивая на палец завязку капюшона. 

— Ну, лучше, чем могла бы, — криво улыбнулся Вася. — Выпила бутылку вина за десять минут. Потом ещё одну, но медленнее. Поплакала. Уснула.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Калинкин и устало потёр глаза. — Прости.

— За что? — хмыкнул Вася и, наконец, посмотрел на него. — Ты там с небесной канцелярией знаком и всё подстроил?

— Нет, но… — протянул Женя. — Но вся ситуация – пиздец просто.

— Это да, — согласился Вася.

— Я… — поднял Калинкин самую неприятную для себя тему. — Слушай. Вы с Гришечкиной уже до хрена вместе, так что вся эта… ситуация – она ничего не меняет, ладно? Ну, то есть, вы встречаетесь, любите друг друга – вот и продолжайте. Я-то уж точно мешать не буду. Серьёзно.

Вася посмотрел на него пристально, но Женя взгляд выдержал и свой не отвёл. Он уже принял решение и от него не отступит, как бы больно от этого не было.

— Ты дебил, Жень? — чуть ли не ласково спросил Вася.

— Блядь, Шакулин, — вздохнул Калинкин. — Ну серьёзно, у нас тут не мелодрама. Не хочу, чтобы мы увязли в пиздец-отношениях на троих, где каждый страдает.

— Дебил, — констатировал Вася и неожиданно снял футболку.

На его плечах и груди было несколько десятков шрамов. На фоне сотен, покрывающих Женю, они смотрелись очень бледно, и Калинкин даже испытал непонятное чувство стыда.

— Первый, — ткнул пальцем в шрам под правой ключицей Вася. — Весна одиннадцатого года, четверг, вроде. Я на паре сидел, когда это началось. Пару секунд всего, а ощущения, как будто пилой прошлись.

Женя хмыкнул и чуть спустил рукав, проводя пальцем по плечу.

— Декабрь пятого. Мне было двенадцать и я испугался пиздец. Мама потратила целый час, чтобы объяснить мне, что произошло.

Вася кивнул, потом указал на шрам на боку.

— Полгода назад или около того. Пропустил его появление, потому что сам был не в лучшем состоянии и на ногах особо не стоял.

Женя сглотнул и решил, что не будет снимать брюки, чтобы показать последний шрам на бедре. Поэтому просто сказал:

— Три дня назад. Я… уже привык.

— Вот и я о том же, — неожиданно серьёзно посмотрел на него Вася. — И как ты себе это теперь представляешь? Я буду заниматься сексом с Гришечкиной, параллельно думая, как там Калинкин, не сильно ли ему больно? Или ты захочешь развлечься, а я там дома чаем подавлюсь, когда меня скрутит. А на следующий день будем друг другу многозначительно подмигивать и спрашивать «Ну что, как?»

— Уж я без секса как-нибудь проживу, — возмущённо сказал Женя.

— Целибат ради моего благополучия примешь? — с явным сарказмом в голосе протянул Вася.

— Не такая уж большая потеря, — пробурчал Женя, посмотрев в сторону.

Он действительно не считал это большой потерей и вообще не понимал, чему Шакулин возмущается. Ему предлагали сохранить привычный уклад жизни, ничего не менять и не искать сложных решений, а он тут развёл какие-то философские беседы. Ну и что, что на Жене будут появляться новые шрамы. Он с этим справится, до этого десять лет справлялся же как-то. Да, теперь будет немного болезненнее, но и это пережить можно. Так какого, спрашивается, хрена?! Сидит тут, ведёт задушевные беседы.

— У меня шрамы начали выцветать, — неожиданно сказал Вася. — Я раньше как-то не особо рассматривал и следил, а сегодня вот заинтересовался. Статьи в интернете почитал, из универа кое-что вспомнил. И этому явлению есть только два объяснения. 

Женя замер, даже дышать перестал, так сильно напрягся. Он тоже читал статьи и тоже знал, что могло означать выцветание шрамов.

— Либо мой соулмейт умер, — продолжил Вася, словно не замечая, как напряжён Женя, — либо он испытывает ко мне чувства. Ты явно живой.

Женя молчал и, вцепившись в бутылку, из которой едва отпил, на Васю принципиально не смотрел. Впрочем, отрицать было глупо, правда в буквальном смысле была видна, её невозможно было скрыть. Тем более от соулмейта, который очень скоро, раз уж нашёлся, половину эмоций сам сможет почувствовать. Калинкин собирался хранить свою тайну, но совсем забыл, что с родственной душой это не так-то просто.

— Давно? — спросил Вася, не дождавшись никакой реакции.

— Пару месяцев, может, — пожал плечами Женя и сделал ещё глоток, хотя напиваться совсем не хотелось. — Не могу сказать точно.

— И при этом ты терпел все наши шуточки? — уточнил Вася. — И мои дебильные типа подкаты? Серьёзно? Да я бы уже давно всех поубивал бы.

— Тогда бы я остался совсем без друзей. О, а ещё меня бы посадили, — хмыкнул Женя, не показывая, что слова Васи ударили по больному.

Калинкин действительно терпел все шутки, смеялся вместе со всеми и делал вид, что это не задевает. Но, на самом деле, задевало. Женя ещё не прокачался настолько, чтобы пропускать подобное мимо себя, что-то нет-нет да резало, как ножом. «Типа подкаты» Васи особенно. Потому что Женя знал, что за ними ничего не стоит, но всё равно… всё равно.

— Я останусь у тебя на ночь, — неожиданно заявил Вася вообще не в тему.

— Чего? — охренел Женя и уставился на него во все глаза. — В смысле?

— В смысле, я сегодня сплю у тебя, — отозвался Вася и махнул рукой на спортивную сумку, с которой пришёл.

— Тебя что, Гришечкина выгнала? — спросил Калинкин тихо и виновато. — Слушай, я ей позвоню…

— И что скажешь? — скривил губы Вася. — Привет, извини, что я соулмейт твоего парня?

— Шакулин, я же сказал… — начал уже закипать Женя, но тот перебил его взмахом руки.

— Да не выгоняла она меня. У неё сегодня экстренное собрание подруг-утешительниц и свидание с вином, пиццей и ещё какой вкусной дрянью, которую они там закажут.

— Вы расстались? — спросил Женя. — Из-за всей этой ебанутой ситуации вы расстались?

— Калинкин, блядь! — неожиданно взорвался Вася. — Слушай, что за хуйню ты мне тут втираешь? Сам мне в любви признался, а теперь «Ах нет, я не встану между вами». Серьёзно, блядь? Это так не работает.

— А как это работает? — тоже повысил голос Женя. — Что я должен сделать? Заставить тебя разлюбить Гришечкину? Поставить тебе условие «только мой и никак иначе»?

— Да хотя бы! — воскликнул Вася и с силой долбанул бутылкой по столу.

— Да сука как? — подался ближе Женя. — Как? Что ты хочешь услышать? «Я люблю тебя, пожалуйста, люби меня в ответ»? Так это должно выглядеть?

— Для начала хватило бы и «Окей, Шакулин, можешь сегодня остаться у меня», — неожиданно совсем спокойно сказал Вася.

Женя чуть не отшатнулся и затряс головой, а потом со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. Вася порушил ему всю линию разговора и вообще вёл себя совсем не так, как Женя представлял. Их пятиминутный разговор, чётко построенный в голове Калинкина, превратился чёрт знает во что и утекал в неизвестном направлении.

— Окей, Шакулин, можешь сегодня остаться у меня, — послушно сказал Женя, когда мысли в голове перестали бегать испуганными тараканами.

— Круто, — кивнул Вася и залпом допил свою бутылку. — Раздевайся.

— Зачем? — уже ничему не удивляясь, спросил Женя, вцепившись в завязки капюшона.

— Хочу посмотреть, — пожал плечами Вася.

— Пересчитать свои секс-победы? — хмыкнул Женя.

— Не всегда это были победы, — хохотнул Вася. — И нет. Просто посмотреть.

Женя вздохнул, замер на пару секунд, а потом решил, что терять ему нечего. Самое страшное уже случилось, так что если Вася хочет – пусть смотрит. В конце концов, Женя ему в какой-то степени принадлежал. Эта мысль неожиданно окатила жаром, и Калинкин стремительно сдёрнул кофту, пока ещё не успел передумать. Вася впился в него взглядом, скользил глазами по шрамам, словно действительно пересчитывал, а потом глянул ниже, на живот, и задумчиво склонил голову на бок.

— На ногах тоже есть?

— Предлагаешь мне штаны снять? — немного нервно хохотнул Женя. — Или на слово поверишь? Есть. Везде есть.

Вася кивнул и неожиданно протянул руку вперёд, пальцем прослеживая тот самый шрам напротив сердца. Женя против воли вздрогнул, ощущая, как за движением пальца на коже будто расцветает ожог, но не болезненный, а какой-то мучительно приятный, с такими покалываниями, которые бывают, когда после долгого пребывания на холоде залезаешь под горячую воду. Женя молчал, не двигался и давал Васе возможность прикасаться, хоть с каждой секундой хотелось податься вперёд, накрыть чужую руку своей ладонью, сделать хоть что-то.

— Он пройдёт, — уверенно сказал Вася спустя какое-то время.

Женя уставился на него в немом шоке и непонимании. Шакулин неловко пожал плечами и снова схватился за пустую уже бутылку, принимаясь просто вертеть её в руках. Калинкин посмотрел вниз, на шрам, и может быть ему показалось, но он выглядел бледнее, чем раньше. Хотя, возможно, Женя просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.

— Сердцу не прикажешь, — спустя пару минут тишины сказал Калинкин. — Это только во всяких тупых романчиках все друг в друга взаимно влюбляются с первого взгляда.

— Мы бы всё равно с ней расстались, — неожиданно сказал Вася. — Может быть не сейчас и не в ближайшие месяцы, но всё равно.

— Почему? — удивился Женя. — У вас идеальные отношения. По крайней мере, намного лучше всех тех, кого я знаю, не в обиду Лапуку и Большову.

— Идеальных отношений не бывает, — вздохнул Вася, а потом неожиданно весело добавил: — она убила моих рыбок ещё в самом начале.

— Чего? — охренел Женя. — В унитаз смыла, что ли?

— Нет, на мороз выставила, — рассмеялся Вася. — И у нас у каждого своя версия событий. Я считаю, что она загубила целую экосистему, а она – что их спасла. В общем, спроси её как-нибудь, история весёлая, на самом деле.

— Не уверен, что она со мной когда-нибудь будет разговаривать, — пробурчал под нос Женя.

— Вы с ней станете лучшими подружками, — хмыкнул Вася. — В твоём лице она обретёт благородного слушателя о том, какой я мудак.

— А потом мы начнём обсуждать и сравнивать? — хохотнул Женя, не сразу сообразив, что вообще сказал.

А когда сообразил – бросил быстрый взгляд на Васю, проверяя реакцию. По сути, он только что сказал что-то вроде «Гришечкина, как твоя бывшая, будет обсуждать что-то со мной, как с твоим нынешнем». Вася реплику явно услышал, но ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул и поставил на стол две новые бутылки пива. Женя посмотрел на почти полную свою и выпил залпом – даже если его развезёт в дрова, то не страшно. Что ещё он мог сказать или сделать, если Вася уже знал обо всём? Полезет целоваться – ну, значит полезет. И уже даже объяснять не нужно будет, почему и зачем. Захотел, вот и полез. В конце концов, никто Шакулина силой тут не держал.

— У нас какая-то ёбаная мелодрама получается, — почти расстроено протянул Женя. — В жизни бы не подумал, что так будет.

— Когда я на психолога учился, — отозвался Вася, — у нас был раздел о соулмейтах. Ну, всякие психологические аспекты, когда находишь или не находишь, и что делать, если тебе уже пятьдесят и внуки на подходе, а твоей родственной душе семнадцать и первый секс только через полгода светит.

— Такие случаи серьёзно были? — удивился Калинкин. — Это же пиздец разница в возрасте. Нашёл соулмейта и умер через пять лет, вот радости-то.

— Так что у нас ещё всё заебись, — хмыкнул Вася и отсалютовал бутылкой. — Не загоняйся. Через месяц ещё сам приползёшь к Гришечкиой и будешь её просить забрать меня обратно.

— Ты тут месяц жить собрался? — в шутливом ужасе спросил Женя, на самом деле чувствуя, как замирает сердце.

— Вполне возможно, — пожал плечами Вася, а потом прищурился. — А что, не пустишь?

Жене снова захотелось закрыть лицо руками, а ещё лучше уткнуться в подушку и поорать. Вася выглядел так, будто его в жизни всё устраивало и обретённый соулмейт в лице Жени Калинкина вполне входил в его планы на будущее. Что за невозможный человек и как перестать влюбляться в него с каждой секундой всё больше и больше, Женя, честно, не знал.

— Маловато вещей тогда с собой взял, — хмыкнул Калинкин.

— Ничего, остальные потом привезу, — беспечно отмахнулся Вася. — Диван в моём распоряжении?

— В полном, — кивнул Женя.

Кто знает, может быть он создавал проблемы на ровном месте и сам себя накрутил. Может быть у них и не должно всё быть как в дешёвой мелодраме. Может быть у них с Васей даже что-то и получится. Ведь не зря же судьба связала их вместе, верно?


End file.
